Trap
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Y así fue como descubrieron que Mikey era un verdadero Trap.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Trap.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato.

 **Pairing:** -

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas y cómicas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo. _«Pensamientos»._ **—Aclaraciones—.**

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Familiar, General.

 **Total de palabras:** 1315.

 **Nota:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Summary:** Y así fue como descubrieron que Mikey era un verdadero Trap.

* * *

 _ **Trap**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A veces Donnie no tenía nada qué hacer, quizás porque ya había terminado sus experimentos o simplemente porque le daba flojera hacer algo. Así que se pasaba sus tardes recostado en el sofá de la sala, pensando en su día, o en cualquier cosa que le pareciera interesante. No eran muchas cosas realmente importantes en las que pensaba en ese momento.

Soltó un suspiro y se dejó deslizar por el gran sofá. En ese mismo momento no tenía en nada qué pensar, era como si su mente se hubiese quedado totalmente sin ideas. Miró al techo, luego al suelo, después a la televisión y por último a los lados, en una búsqueda desesperada por encontrar algo que los distrajera en esa aburrida tarde.

—Oye, Donnie —lo llamó de pronto la voz infantil y alegre de su hermano menor. Rápidamente se giró a verlo, y él estaba trayendo un plato lleno de trozos de pizza—. ¿Tienes hambre? —le extendió el plato con una sonrisa amable y algo sospechosa.

Más Donnie no prestó atención a esa sonrisa, ni siquiera a la pizza. En ese momento su imaginación había volado, e ideas nuevas habían vuelto a su cabeza. Una en particular le había llamado la atención.

¿Por qué Mikey parecía más lindo que cualquiera de los cuatro? Era literal, el menor siempre era el que ganaba en las encuestas de los chicos más lindos. Aunque no le parecía extraño, tenía algo que Leo, Donnie y Rafa no tenían, y eso parecía ser… un lado… ¿Femenino? Si bien había investigado, siempre los chicos que tienden a tener ese lado extraño, eran los más bonitos y adorables del universo.

Lo pensó, divagó por momentos, ignorando a la pizza y a su confundido hermano rubio.

—¿Donnie? ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió curioso, y luego se puso nervioso, y por último soltó un suspiro de rendición—. Está bien. Lo admito, puse salsa extra picante en la pizza para ver cuál sería tu reacción si la comes ahora. Si no la quieres, se la llevaré a Rafa, a él sí le gusta el picante.

—No, no es eso —negó el chico, aún bastante pensativo. Miró a su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos e imaginando un poco más—. Oye, Mikey, ¿alguna vez te has vestido de chica?

El menor tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza, y quedó realmente paralizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Bien sabes que yo no me compro ese tipo de ropa. —Alegó algo sonrojado.

—Mm… Pienso que… ¡Ya sé! —Se levantó de golpe de su asiento y agarró a su hermano del brazo, para luego estirarlo hacia el laboratorio en contra de su voluntad—. ¡Ven, vamos a hacer un experimento!

—¿U-un experimento? —repitió con algo de miedo, ante la sonrisa malévola de su hermano mayor. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y con miedo.

 _ **. . .**_

—¿Qué… es… esto? —Preguntó cortadamente el muchacho rubio, mientras se miraba en un gran espejo, usando un vestido muy elegante color blanco y celeste con toques naranjas. Traía puesto una peluca de mujer, y estaba levemente maquillado. Sus bonitos ojos celestes miraban con espanto su reflejo. Volvió su vista enseguida a su hermano mayor, quien lo examinaba cuidadosamente—. ¡¿Qué me has hecho?! —quiso saber desesperado.

—Sólo te he puesto un disfraz… o… te he travestido. —Declaró tranquilamente.

—¿Tra… vestido? —repitió espantado.

—Vaya… Mis cálculos tenían razón —afirmó de pronto el castaño, sonriendo victorioso—. Verdaderamente eres un Trap. Si te vistes de chica, ¡instantáneamente pareces una! —declaró sonriendo feliz, su hermano le lanzó una mirada de odio y desprecio, que llegó a asustarle un poco.

—¿Y esto en qué sirve? ¿Para qué quieres hacer este tipo de experimentos… ¡Especialmente conmigo?! —gritó enojado como nunca antes, además de sonrojado.

—Bueno… Eres el único de nosotros que podría hacer algo como esto y parecerlo de verdad —explicó con simplicidad, recibiendo otra mala mirada—. Pe-pero… antes de enojarte más… ¿No podemos probar algo?

—¿Qué?

—Oye, ¿tienes algo de…? —Rafa, quien recién entraba al laboratorio, quedó paralizado al ver a las personas que se hallaban dentro, y más al ver a esa bonita 'chica' junto con el castaño. Veloz como una bala, agarró a su hermano genio del brazo y lo arrastró para hablar en privado—. Do-Donnie, ¿qui-quién es… esa chica?

—Ah, es… —el ojicarmín lo pensó un momento, y sonrió maliciosamente—. Se llama Ángela, es una nueva amiga que conocí hace poco. ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa? —aventuró con picardía.

— _Sí, la verdad es bastante bonita_ … —alegó en un susurró apenas audible, mirando de reojo a la 'rubia', quien parecía cada vez más incómoda con la situación. El de lentes tuvo una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

 _«Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que es Mikey»_ pensó con nervios, y luego lo volvió a pensar una vez más. _«Bueno… teniendo en cuenta que Rafa es alguien rebelde y que fácilmente podría ser tragado por la maldad si no nos tuviera a nosotros o el sensei, significa que es el que más se asemeja con nuestros enemigos. Entonces eso significa, que si Rafa no se da cuenta de que la chica que tiene enfrente es en realidad Mikey… ¡Los villanos también pensarán que sólo es una chica indefensa!»_ gritó mentalmente ante ese descubrimiento tan importante, y sonrió más complacido que nunca.

—Ángela, ¿podrías acercarte? —Pidió Donnie hacia el chico rubio, quien confundido **—y también bastante enojado y sonrojado** — por haberlo llamado de esa manera, se acercó tímidamente. El pelirrojo se sintió realmente nervioso, e intentó salir de ahí, pero su hermano lo detuvo del hombro—. Él es mi hermano Rafa, y dice que eres muy bonita.

Mikey se sonrojó más, pero de la furia, aunque lo reprimió, ya que el genio tenía una mirada de "Sígueme el juego o si no te pasará algo peor". Ante eso no pudo hacer más que suspirar, y usando ese típico don de actuación que poseyó desde que empezó a hacer bromas, sonrió dulcemente hacia el de ojos verdes, pareciendo en realidad una verdadera muñeca.

—Hola, un placer conocerte. —Incluso había imitado la voz de una chica.

El pobre de Rafa estaba más rojo que su propio cabello. Eso, de cierto modo, le gustó **—de una manera oscura y malévola—** al chico vestido de chica.

De repente alguien más entró al laboratorio, era Leo. Todos se giraron a verlo, y éste estaba totalmente paralizado en su lugar, mirando casi con horror a sus tres hermanos.

—¿Mikey? —Se dirigió a la chica rubia, quien se puso totalmente nerviosa—. ¿Q-qué haces vestido de chica? —Eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada al pobre pelirrojo—. ¿Por qué Rafa está así de rojo? Donnie, ¿tú sabes algo de lo que está sucediendo? ¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?!

Todos guardaron silencio.

—¡Y ni siquiera me invitaron! —agregó indignado, y luego se fue, dejando a cuadros a todos.

Y… bueno… Luego Donnie tuvo que explicarles a todos lo que en realidad sucedía. Y el más afectado en todo había sido Rafa, quien luego de oír la explicación, fue a encerrarse a su cuarto y tocar música bien triste mientras lloraba y se lamentaba por ser tan idiota de haberse enamorado por instantes de su hermano vestido de mujer.

Y así fue como descubrieron que Mikey era un verdadero Trap.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
